Mi héroe
by GothicBeastGirl
Summary: Kyle lo admira desde que era pequeño; él acude a su encuentro cuando necesita su ayuda. El chico de la ushanka verde está enamorado, pero ¿quién es él?


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Matt Stone y Trey Parker y solo los utilizo por mero entretenimiento.**

**Importante: En esta historia nunca se formó el grupo "Mapache y Amigos" (Coon and Friends) y por eso nadie conoce la identidad de los héroes, aunque lo de Mapache es obvio.**

**Espero que os guste y que opinéis al respecto.**

* * *

**Mi héroe**

Hacía ya tiempo que se negaba aquellas palabras. Le parecía raro, muy raro, y decirlas en voz alta o atreverse a pensar siquiera que fuese verdad le parecía ridículo, impensable e imposible; pero había terminado por aceptar la verdad, hacía tan solo unos días escasos, y cuando este pensamiento aparecía ya no le parecía tan raro. Finalmente acabó por rumiarlo un poco en su mente antes de atreverse a susurrarlo, a solas, en su cuarto.

-M-me gusta Stan.

Silencio. El silencio más pesado de su existencia. Estaba solo, nadie podía escucharlo, solo él, pero habérselo confesado a sí mismo le hacía sentir estúpido e idiota. Poco después suspiró para destensar el ambiente que él había creado para sí mismo. Y es que no sonaba tan bien como había creído en un principio, pero ahora no resultaba tan absurdo pensarlo, y más que una presión extraña sentía alivio al repetirlo en su mente. Pero, ¿cuándo se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por su súper mejor amigo?

Bueno, ¿quién más podía ser? Kyle sabía que por quien realmente sentía cosas era por su héroe, al que admiraba desde niño: Mysterion. Y solo había conocido a alguien con ese fuerte sentido de la justicia, y era sin duda Stanley Marsh. Además, ¿a que otro niño de la clase se le hubiese ocurrido plantarse en su casa en plena noche para pedirle ayuda? Y aquellas palabras que dijo las oía tantas veces en él…

"_Porque eres el más listo de la clase."_

Stan solía decirle lo inteligente que era, y más ahora que, habiendo sido elegido capitán del equipo, no tenía tiempo para hacer deberes o estudiar y siempre le pedía ayuda a última hora.

-Gracias, Kyle.-Se frotó los ojos cuando terminó todo lo que tenía por hacer para esa semana y se echó hacia atrás en la silla del escritorio de su mejor amigo.-Eres-

-Lo sé-interrumpió el pelirrojo, de pie a su lado-, el chico más listo de la clase.-Terminó, y Stan sonrió, afirmando que aquello era lo que iba a decir.-Me lo dices siempre.

-Es la verdad.-Le recordó.-En fin, tengo que marcharme, pero te llamaré para quedar el fin de semana.-Se agachó para recoger su mochila y se encaminó a la puerta para salir.-Te debo una.

-¿Solo una?-Arqueó una ceja con aire irónico.

-Más de una.-Corrigió.

Stan se acercó a Kyle, le dio un fuerte abrazo y se marchó a toda prisa escaleras abajo.

Kyle se quedó mirando la puerta por donde el moreno se había marchado, con una estúpida sonrisa dibujada en el rostro, como si fuese a aparecer nuevamente y darle la mejor de las noticias. Volvió en sí, a sus asuntos, para distraerse. Recogió un par de cosas, aunque más bien las cambió de sitio por hacer algo antes de irse a la cama. Buscó una camiseta que no se ponía nunca, que había pertenecido Eric Cartman, pero no la había querido. Se tragó el orgullo y se la había pedido porque a él si le gustaba: era verde con letras negras y la usaba para dormir porque le venía bastante grande. Luego cogió unos pantalones negros con una franja blanca en el lateral y se dispuso a meterse en la cama, pero algo se lo impidió.

O más bien alguien. La ventana de su dormitorio se había abierto sin previo aviso, porque las ventanas no avisan de sus intenciones, y Kyle dio un respingo, alejándose de la cama unos pasos. En el alfeizar, agazapado como una gárgola, se encontraba una figura encapuchada a la cual no podía verle el rostro, pero tras unos segundos de perplejidad, supo que se trataba del héroe de South Park, Mysterion. Desde las sombras en las que escondía su rostro bajo la capucha, unos bonitos orbes azules lo observaban. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo un niño de su misma clase, y descartando a aquellos que no tenían ojos azules, aún no supiese con seguridad quién era? Aunque estaba convencido de que tenía que ser Stan.

-M-Mysterion.-Se atrevió a decir. El muchacho, más bajo que él, saltó a la cama de Kyle, bajo la ventana, y de ahí al suelo.

-Buenas noches, Kyle.-Dijo, con aquella voz ronca que usaba para disimular su auténtica voz. Kyle reconocía que le encantaba como sonaba y que no era solo por el misterio que lo envolvía en todo momento.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Necesitas ayuda?-Preguntó, acercándose un poco más.

-Tengo un gran problema, y sólo tú puedes ayudarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque eres el-

-El más listo de la clase, lo sé.-Completó.

-Y del curso .-Añadió esta vez. Kyle sonrió, azorado, pues se sentía halagado por aquellas palabras.

-¿Cuál es el problema? ¿Algún villano escondido al que quieras rastrear?-Preguntó, dirigiéndose a su ordenador para encenderlo, alegre.-¿O es que Mapache ha vuelto a meter la pata y se ha interpuesto entre tú y un criminal?-Mysterion sostuvo su muñeca para que se quedase allí.

-Tú llevas una camiseta suya.-Dijo, y esta vez le costó más disimular su tono de voz. Miraba la camiseta de Kyle con insistencia.

-¿Qué? Ah, no. Es de mi amigo Eric Cartman. Deben usar la misma talla.-Comentó con una sonrisa.

-Si, puede ser…-Dijo, volviendo a forzar la voz.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Tú y Eric Cartman…?-Inquirió, arqueando una ceja.

-¿Eh?-Preguntó, sin comprender la pregunta.-¡Oh, no! No, no, no. Para nada. Somos amigos, pero tampoco tanto. Iba a deshacerse de ella- dijo, refiriéndose a la camiseta- y a mi me gustaba. Se la pedí, eso es todo.

-Bien.-Kyle creyó que Mysterion había suspirado con cierto alivio.

-¿Vas a contarme cuál es el problema o no?-Inquirió y fingió impaciencia, pero sonreía. Cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y esperó, pero Mysterion parecía estar meditándolo. Por fin habló.

-No he venido hasta aquí para acobardarme.-Se encogió de hombros.- Kyle, lo que voy a contarte ahora es alto secreto. Nunca se lo he dicho a nadie, y necesito discreción.

-Puedes contarme lo que sea.-Lo animó, y por primera vez se atrevió a tocarlo. Dejó su mano sobre el hombro del misterioso muchacho y con un ligero apretón y una sonrisa le dio el empujón que necesitaba para hablar.

-T-tengo... Tengo una debilidad.-Confesó.

-Todos tenemos alguna.-Respondió el pelirrojo de ojos verdes.

-Hace poco que la tengo y siento que voy a explotar.

-¿Supone un gran problema a la hora de pelear?-Mysterion negó.-¿Es un problema de movilidad?-Volvió a negar.

-No puedo concentrarme en nada. Ni como Mysterion ni en mi vida diaria.

-¿Es personal?-Y entonces el chico asintió.- ¿Quieres contármelo?-Preguntó, temeroso de parecer demasiado cotilla.

-Para eso he venido. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme, aconsejarme qué hacer. ¿Debo dejarlo estar o armarme de valor?-Comenzó a pasear de un lado a otro de la habitación, mientras Kyle lo observaba, quieto en el sitio.-Creo que… Creo que estoy enamorado. Me cuesta comer, no pensar en ello todo el día…

Kyle había dejado de escuchar tras la primera frase. Se dejó caer sobre la cama, sentado, mirando al infinito, al punto más alejado de la habitación. Un revoltijo de emociones surgió en su interior. No sabía si sentir nervios, dolor, celos, decepción o emoción. ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Preguntar por ella? Eso era lo que quería, pero debía dejar que fuese él quien hablase.

-...amable, dulce, inteligente, atenta…-Continuaba él. Entonces se detuvo frente al pelirrojo.-¿Qué opinas?

-Bueno… ¿Estás seguro de si ella siente cosas por ti?

-¿Ella?

-Has dicho que es atenta.

-He dicho: "persona amable, dulce, inteligente y atenta".-Puntualizó. Kyle había dado por sentado que hablaba de una chica. ¿Aquella corrección había sido meramente instructiva o le estaba especificando que hablaban de alguien de su mismo sexo?

-Está bien. ¿Entonces es un chico?-Mysterion vaciló unos instantes y asintió.-Lo primero es que debes ser sincero. Llevas la cara tapada, debería ser fácil decirle lo que sientes y que si no corresponde no sientas vergüenza.

-Pero no quiero confesarme como Mysterion, quiero que quien esté conmigo sea por mi. Todos quieren a Mysterion, al que soy ahora, pero, ¿qué hay de la persona bajo el traje? Soy humano, Kyle.-Explicó, poniendo las manos sobre su torso. Kyle se fijó que para ser un héroe estaba bastante delgado.

-Pues la persona que esté contigo debe querer a tus dos tú. -Confesó.-Y si eres Mysterion es porque tu otra identidad decidió en algún momento proteger a los demás, eres buena gente. Si quieren a uno, también quieren al otro, y el que quiera estar contigo para conocer tu otra identidad no te merece.-Parecía indignado porque creyese que alguien no podría quererle sin el traje, o de que alguien quisiera sacarle la verdad jugando con sus sentimientos.

Mysterion se sentó a su lado, alicaído, cansado, pero sonrió hacia Kyle, sin enseñarle los dientes, y parecía aliviado de que alguien comprendiese qué era lo que quería en realidad. Kyle pasó su mano por la espalda del chico y la frotó para reconfortarlo.

-Si tu salieses con alguien enmascarado como yo y se quitase la máscara ante ti, ¿qué pasaría?-Se interesó.

-No lo sé.-Kyle encogió los hombros y se miró los pies. Se preguntó a sí mismo qué haría en esa situación.-Supongo que si quiero a alguien a quien no le he visto la cara nunca, su aspecto físico es lo de menos.

-Ya, pero estamos hablando de enamorarte a ciegas de alguien a quien conoces de toda la vida. Ver su cara puede cambiar muchas cosas. Si no te fijaste en esa persona cuando no era un héroe, ¿por qué iba a ser real ese amor? ¿Cómo sabe uno que no solo le quieren por ser un héroe?

Kyle se mordió el labio. Sabía que uno de sus mayores temores era descubrir la identidad de Mysterion y sentirse decepcionado, pero en su cabeza no cabía la posibilidad de ver su rostro y dejar de quererle, porque el físico o ser alguien de su clase no cambiaba quien era Mysterion, con o sin capa.

-Eso solo lo dirá el tiempo. Esa persona te demostrará si te quiere de verdad.

-Pero ya conocerá mi secreto, y no puedo fiarme de que se enteren los demás.-Kyle puso una mano sobre la del muchacho, que lo miró a los ojos.

-Entonces haz que quien sea te demuestre que no le importa conocer tu identidad. Entonces sabrás que de verdad le da igual como seas por fuera.

Kyle no podía creer que estuviese aconsejando a Mysterion sobre su vida amorosa con alguien, cuando él lo admiraba tanto que había acabado enamorándose de cada cosa que tenía que ver con él, sin importar el color de sus ojos, su pelo o su piel; ni la forma de su nariz, o si sus dientes estaban torcidos, o si tenía una cicatriz en el pecho. Pero ahí estaba, sonriéndole al chico al que quería abrazar mientras lo animaba para confesarle su amor a alguien más. Se quedó un minuto mirando su mano pálida sobre la enfundada en un oscuro guante de Mysterion, y luego levantó la vista para mirar al chico a los ojos, que lo observaba fijamente. Mysterion parecía estar procesando información a toda velocidad mientras lo miraba, y Kyle escrutaba sus ojos azules, que no sabía si le sonaban de haber visto tanto a Mysterion o si se debía a que lo conocía de toda la vida. El chico de la capucha se inclinó un poco hacia adelante y Kyle pestañeó por fin, un par de veces. Por instinto se echó hacia atrás y Mysterion recobró la postura. Fue entonces cuando Kyle se movió un poco y acercó su rostro al del chico, que cerró los ojos y, antes de que ninguno pudiese arrepentirse, besó al pelirrojo, con suavidad al principio. Primero fue él quien puso las manos alrededor de la cintura del de ojos verdes, y luego este llevó ambas manos a su rostro. Dio un leve respingo porque no acostumbraba a que le tocasen la cara cuando iba con su traje de Mysterion, pero Kyle no las retiró, solo las dejó sobre sus mejillas y continuó devorando sus labios, ahora con más furia. Mordió el labio inferior de su héroe y bebió de ellos después de haberlos necesitado tanto tiempo, deseando no separarse nunca de él, sin embargo el chico rompió el contacto, haciendo un ruido similar al de una ventosa, y entonces Kyle lo miró a los ojos, haciendo un puchero por haberse alejado.

-V-vaya… -Murmuró Mysterion sin forzar la voz como solía hacer.

-Ya… -Se atrevió a hablar Kyle, demasiado nervioso como para centrarse en nada, aunque la voz de Mysterion le resultaba ligeramente familiar. ¿A quién pertenecía?

-Supongo que ahora debo contarte quien soy.-Expuso el chico, que ya no se esforzaba ni lo más mínimo en modular la voz.

-No es necesario, no necesito saber quién eres para saber que me gustas.

-Yo quiero contártelo.

-He intentado adivinarlo, de verdad que sí, pero no consigo saber quien eres. Y sé que no eres un desconocido porque vas a mi clase. Quizá no te conozco tan bien cómo creía y no merezco ni que muestres interés por mí.

-Kyle, eres una de las personas que más merecen mi atención, siempre he creído que merecías la pena, pero pensaba que Stan y tu…

Entonces, ¿él no era Stan? ¿O sólo le ponía a prueba? Kyle se sintió ligeramente confuso con aquella negativa a sus sospechas de que fuese su mejor amigo, y toda la ilusión que había sentido junto a él había sido infundada. Sin embargo, descubrió que no le había molestado descubrir que Stan no era una posibilidad, porque en realidad le daba igual quién fuese Mysterion, simplemente él se había enamorado, y el otro le correspondía. El encapuchado se levantó de la cama y se puso frente al chico en pijama. Sin mediar palabra alguna, retiró su capucha y dejó a la vista una revuelta melena rubia.

-Kenny… -Kyle parecía anonadado y desorientado por momentos.

-Sí, soy yo. El pobretón de Kenny.-Alzó los brazos hacia los lados y los dejó caer a sus costados, con simpleza, como quien dice "es lo que hay". Kyle se puso de pie.

-Pues me alegro de que seas tú.

-¿Qué?

-Tengo la sensación de que te he conocido mejor siendo Mysterion que Kenny, quizá sea porque podías actuar con normalidad sin que nadie te viese la cara-Kyle fue interrumpido.

-Nunca se me ve la cara.-Aportó el rubio, como quien explica lo obvio.

-¡Tú me entiendes!-Se quejó su interlocutor y Kenny rompió a reír, sorprendiendo al pelirrojo.

-Así que… ¿No estás decepcionado?

-Para nada.-Kyle rodeó su cuello y se lanzó nuevamente a los labios de Kenny, que esta vez tardó en reaccionar.

El rubio se desprendió de la capa antes de obligar a Kyle a retroceder hasta su cama, donde pasaron gran parte de la noche desnudándose en cuerpo y alma ante el otro.

* * *

-¿Hoy no estás con el judío?-Inquirió Cartman, apoyado en las taquillas, en las que Stan acumulaba cosas y trataba de encontrar los libros de esa mañana.

-No estaba listo cuando he llegado, así que me he adelantado. ¿Acaso le echas de menos?-Se burló el de pelo negro acompañando su pregunta con unas cuántas carcajadas.

-No lo suficiente. Mira, por ahí viene.-Señaló con la cabeza, pero en su expresión había algo extraño. Era un gesto que mezclaba la sorpresa con una mueca de incredulidad.

Stan volteó y vio a Kyle llegar junto a Kenny, pero iban de la mano. Stan también dejó la mente en blanco. ¿Debía preguntar sobre aquello? ¿Ignorarlo? ¿Qué?

-Hola, chicos.-Saludó, tratando de aclararse en los pocos segundos que tenía.

-¿Por qué coño vais cogidos de la mano?-Dijo Eric con su hablar ceceante, mirando con descaro sus manos unidas.

-Joder, Cartman… -Se quejó Stanley, sosteniendo el puente de su nariz con dos dedos.

-Porque nos da la gana, gordo.-Masculló Kenny, con su voz ahogada por el chaquetón naranja, y le sacó el dedo medio a Eric. Justo en ese momento, Craig Tucker pasó junto a ellos y sacó su dedo medio como saludo, al que Kenny respondió desviando el gesto dedicado a Cartman, girando la mano en dirección a Tucker.-Buenos días, Craig.-Dijo, sin mirarlo, mientras el moreno continuaba su camino.

-No sabía que erais tan amigos.-Stan parecía hacerse preguntas que no se atrevía a formular en voz alta.

-Nos conocemos de toda la vida, ¿por qué no íbamos a serlo?-Kyle se encogió de hombros.

-¡Kenny es más amigo mío que tuyo!-Se quejó Eric.

-¿Quieres darme tú la mano?-Se ofreció el rubio, tendiéndole la mano libre para no soltar la de Kyle.

-¡No! ¡Qué asco!-Cartman se alejó un par de pasos.

Kenny continuó su camino, con Kyle aun tomando su mano, y sus dedos entrelazados; mientras Stan y Eric los seguían por el pasillo. Kyle sonreía ampliamente, pues no todos los días se puede llegar a clase de la mano de tu héroe.

* * *

**Pues me ha quedado muy blandito jajajajaja**

**Quiero aclarar que me gustaría seguir escribiendo cositas de esta pareja, porque además del Style y del Crenny, es una de las que más me gustan. Además quería escribir sobre Mysterion, que no lo había hecho nunca. ¿Quién sabe? Igual hasta escribo algo Kyman xD**

**Probar a salirse de la zona de confort no está tan mal, así que voy a mantenerme en esta línea de cambio, sin dejar de serme fiel con mis historias largas de siempre con las parejas que más me gustan a mí.**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
